


Call for me - A lesson for Novice

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bell Magic, Binding Contracts, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After finding out the real reason the Priests have decided to keep Yuuri, he starts to plan his escape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 88 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A bit earlier posted than normally but I have an early day tomorrow.
> 
> This AU is making me smile and cry all the times, smile because I love it and cry as I have over 20 stories still in my head screaming to get out. So bear with me, we aren't even halfway yet.
> 
> If you want to scream about that to me feel free to drop by

Yuuri huddles his cloak around him and sneaks out of the sleeping hall, making certain he doesn't wake the other three novices. They all think Yuuri is so tired, and sleeping in the day so much, as he is still recovering. And he knows he should probably feel guilty about it. The Novices do their best to comfort and aid him, they should not deserve him taking advantage of them as much as he does. Yet it's the Priests that should be feeling guilty. They don't. He has been listening into their late night conferences for over a week now and they are anything but absolutely pleased.

Just the other day when he had been outside in one of the gardens to get his health back up as Minami stated it, the kid dragged him out of his bed in a free hour between his lessons, they had come across one of the younger priests who had only just taken his first vow. The boy was no older than fourteen and he and he and Minami had known each other because of that. They were even on given name basis, not that Yuuri had bothered to remember the boys name. The boy had been slightly nervous before coming across them, but had left in good spirit. When Odagaki Kanako had mentioned in lessons afterward that he appeared more collected he had told her he had come across Minami and the new one. This had been told that evening during the conference and they all agreed it had to have been Yuuri's influence and not time spend with an old friend that had made the boy relax.

They had even discussed in great detail how they could get Yuuri to come in contact with more students and young priests. They were absolutely convinced that once potential Bell Mages would be in his presence they could bind them to the Temple. Yuuri had felt disgusted that they honestly had talked about him as nothing more than an item to be used. He had been both happy and appalled when The head Priest had informed them that till Yuuri had started his training and lessons he could not leave the temple grounds as it would weaken his contract with the temple. 

Thinking he had found a way out, he had left the conference to what it was, and had run towards the wall surrounding the grounds. If leaving the grounds would weaken the contract he was going to break it. Poorly he had felt a sharp pain in his mark just before the gate, a pain so deep it had felt like that dagger had been reinserted and was being twisted. He had faltered back from the gate just enough to catch his breath. After that attempt he had gone back to bed. He did not need to pretend to be ill the next day as his chest had burned with every breath he took. 

The Head Priest himself had come over to the sleeping hall that afternoon. When he asked him what had happened the night before all Yuuri could answer was "Had a nightmare of that night. Vicchan.", and he was believed. If anything when he had said his dogs name the mark had hummed in his magic, the Priest had gotten a look in his eyes. 

Yuuri was not dumb, if anything he was exceptionally smart. Smart enough to understand that he needed to know more about what his contract had over him. He really needed to get out of here, he was not going to let them use him. He was also smart enough not to tell them that he wanted to go home. They had told him enough stories about home no longer being an option for him to go to, they would never believe him saying he was simply homesick. So instead he just showed them all the signs. Yeah for that one week his parents had sent him to stay with his aunt in a neighboring village when Mari had the measles. His homesickness had been so bad, the memory is forever ingrained in his mind.

Tonight's conference was quite uneventful, minus the part that they really wanted to start with Yuuri's lessons. But he really could not care any less about those, so he set out in the grounds hoping to be able to find Vicchan's grave. Not that he really thought they would have it actually marked in a way for him to find it. 

He slipped into the sleeping halls about an hour before sunrise, and was in his bed just in time to hear one of the other novices wake up. He kept himself very still when he hears feet slowly moving in his direction. The hand that gets placed on his forehead is ever so gentle. He flutters his eyes open as if the touch was what woke him. He can see Minami take a startled breath. 

"Minami? Why are you feeling my head? Was I loud? Did I wake you?" Minami shakes his head. A small smile crosses his lips.

"No, you were actually silent tonight. So I came to see if your temperature had gone back to normal. But it actually feels like you are a lot colder than you should be. Almost as if you've been outside." The boy bites his bottom lip, showing his pointed teeth that give him a nearly cheeky look. "I'll get you an extra blanket. And a warm tea. Then you should sleep some more." Yuuri just nods. He can stay awake long enough for that.

It is when he is nicely wrapped in the extra blanket sipping his tea when Hora Oki and Odagaki Kanako walk in. The last gets a worried look on her face when she sees him like that, and had Yuuri not known how much she was like the others in her desire to use him for the temple he would have confided her his desires to leave at this point. He knows he doesn't look any way healthy, so he just waits and sees what they want from him. 

"Katsuki Yuuri-kun" Yuuri tries not to flinch by the familiar way his name is used "it has come to our attention that we should be starting with your lessons. You are already horribly behind with your peers, we can not wait any longer. But as you are still too fragile to be in an ordinary class with your fellow students we have come to the conclusion that you will be taught by our Head Priest Wakamatsu Yasunobu himself as of tomorrow afternoon." Hora Oki looks at him as she has just offered him the greatest honor possible. So he bows his head and says his thank you's. He does make certain he still had some tea in his mouth and swallows it during an exhale causing him to have a fit of coughing. 

Minami is still patting his back while the two Priests leave the hall. He can see the other two novices just stare at him, and Minami is mumbling a lot of praise. Great it seems he really has just been levitated to an even higher ground of them looking up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Yuuri is 17 and Minami is 11 in this story.  
> ps. In the anime Minami is addressed with his family name, but as they are close here I am setting them on given name basis. That is why I will be addressing him as Kenjiro in the stories after they established that trust and as Minami in the ones prior.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
